


Underneath

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t stand to be powerless, and waiting is mostly made of not being able to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Eleventh Challenge: A Beautiful Character  
> Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite, please just choose someone you really like from the show.

You had it all, and decided to cast it away. You had the life people would kill for, but not you, isn’t that right? You could never stand the lies; you could never stand to be a prisoner in your own skin.   
  
It is ironic, indeed, that the reason it all begun was that you just needed so much to be seen by who you were – not pretty clothes or rehearsed gestures, but the true Morgana underneath the Lady. You were always a bit wild, willing to do anything to pursue what you think it is just and fair – in that, you’re just like your brother; like it or not, you share more than just blood.  
  
You could have been different – you could have been better – you could have been magnificent and have it all at once; but even if you claim to be fast friends with patience, that is not the truth. You can’t stand to be powerless, and waiting is mostly made of not being able to do anything.  
  
And now you are lost inside yourself, and when someone reminds you of that, it makes you want to pull your hair from your head, to rip your own skin with your nails, to change it all, but you can’t – because you can’t give up the need to be accepted. This is all you ever wanted, and all you ever needed; but you got nothing but betrayal and lies.  
  
Those who fear you do not know you – or they’d know that underneath the facade of the mighty priestess, the girl still lives.  
  
One can only hope that she may one day be free to ride again in full sight, bathed in the glory of redemption, back with those that you once loved.


End file.
